Earth's Destruction Paca~♪
is the second part of the tenth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on June 6, 2015. This part is preceeded up by Petting Shop Paca~♪. Synopsis Labra sees and believes the Earth is shrinking, leading to Airi and the Jewelpets panicking as they try to find a way to stop the destruction of Earth. Plot Labra and Angela, as a motorbike, drive and stop by at a viewpoint on a cliff. Then Angela returns to her normal Jewelpet self. Labra and Angela adore the view of the town's skyline. Then they get a close look with a spyglass. However, they became shocked at something they saw: A terrible event. The two return to the agency, where they try to relay the terrible event they both saw: The Earth is shrinking. At first, the girls became horrified, but Larimar and Luna have their doubts. However, Sakutarō comes in and verifies it with information regarding the universe shrinking as well. Ruby even believes Labra and Angela's warning, and Luna and Airi too. Larimar, in spite the absurdity of the situation, reluctantly decides to "save" Earth along with the group. Ruby proposes a solution to save the Earth from shrinking: She suggest they should inflate the Earth with air so it would grow. So she casts a spell to create a magical straw that will allow her to breathe air into the Earth. After much effort though, Ruby runs out of air and became exhaused. However, it turns out Ruby's "straw" is actually fish cake (to everyone's astonishment). Luna suggest that someone could go inside the Earth and have themselves expand so that the Earth could expand with them. However, Labra thinks that could be a dangerous plan, to everyone's horror. But Angela propses that she will do it. Worried about her safety, everyone decided that they will go with her. So they all start digging for her. Unpleased with their flattery, Angela casts a spell to put them all to sleep. Then she goes into the hole alone, intending to self-sacrfice herself for the sake of their lives. But as Angela goes deeper, she falls into a tunnel and meets two deep surface moles. After asking for directions, they point to their direction and Angela sees something bright and shiny. Meanwhile, the girls, now awake, are mourning since they could not go with Angela. Airi randomly tries calling for Angela on her Jewel Pod, but to her surpise, she got a connection. When everyone else calls to connect with Angela, they discover she is partying with dancers in a festival parade (to everyone's astonishment) on the other side of the world. Angela returns to the girlsthrough the same hole. The girls think of another plan but are unable to come up with one. Ruby casts a random spell and just turns into a moss ball, believing she could become the new planet for everyone's survival. Airi then suggested that Labra confirm the rumor of the Earth shrinking one last time. So everyone head to the same spot where Labra and Angela foresaw the event. Labra looks through her spyglass and still saw Earth being smaller. However, Airi and the others still see everything normal from their viewpoint. Larimar asks Larimar for the spyglass. So when she sees for herself, she discovered something: She was only looking through the wrong end of the spyglasses. Labra takes the spyglass and views it through the smaller end, and she and Angela became relieved they can see clearly, to everyone's shock of Labra and Angela's idiocy. Angela transforms into a motorcycle, deciding to explore the world of Earth. So she rides off into the distance as the Airi and Labra wave goodbye to her. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara Jewelpets *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Angela Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 10B